Welcome to the Hollywood Tower Hotel
by Athena Waren
Summary: When the Hollywood Tower Hotel closes again, ten years later two girls went in to see the elevator where the people dissappeared. While they were looking around, Scarlett Collins appeared to them in hopes that they could help her find her Cameron.


Prologue

It's been thirty years since the hotel ghosts crossed over. Scarlett Collins and her boyfriend Cameron Johnson were staying at the Hollywood Tower Hotel. They stepped on to the elevator to go up to their room. Two others and a bellhop follow them on. As the elevator rises, thunder crashes outside. Coincidentally all their rooms are on the same floor, the tenth. But as they rise the elevator passes their floor. The bellhop frantically tried to bring it back down a floor but at eight o'five there was a flash of light and history repeated it's self.

Chapter One

Holly looked at the old building. It had been ten years since the second accident at the hotel. She was determined to find out what happened. She opened the doors and walked in. Her best friend Kayla followed her in. "Why do we have to be here? It's creepy! Can we leave now? We went in, we saw now let's go!" Kayla said nervously.

"No! We didn't even look around yet. You can leave but I'm not. I want to see the elevator. The one where the people disappeared! Come on. It's not like this place is haunted. I'm sure if it was we would have seen something by now." Holly said in an excited voice. She carefully walked by the front desk and crept towards the elevator. When she reached it she softly touched the doors. Holly looked back at Kayla. She waved her hand at her. Kayla slowly walked towards her friend. Kayla gently, but reluctantly touched the elevator doors.

"Is it still on the eleventh floor?" Kayla asked.

"I think so. When it happened everyone left again. It's been deserted for like ten years. So if everybody left that night then the elevator never came down… Do you wanna go upstairs and try to open the doors?" she asked.

"Well, sure. Why not? I mean, it's like you said. It's not like this place is haunted or anything. Let's go." she said. Holly smiled. She took Kayla's hand and led her to the stairs. They opened the door to the stair well and climbed up to the eleventh floor. They rounded the corner and saw the doors. They were open. The girls looked at each other with questioning eyes. Holly looked at the small elevator room. It was a gold colour. She stepped inside and touched the handle that was to move the elevator. As she went to step out the doors closed. She screeched.

"Kayla! Kayla the doors won't open! Help me! Kayla!" Holly screamed.

"Holly! Don't worry! I'll get you out! Just stay…." Holly hear Kayla's sentence trail.

"Kayla! Kayla! What happened? Are you ok?" Holly pulled on the doors. She pulled as hard as she could when finally the doors opened again. Holly ran out and saw Kayla on the floor. Her skin was white as snow. She looked as if she had seen a ghost. "Kayla? Kayla! Wake up! Come on, girl wake up!" she said. Holly leaned in to check if her heart was still beating. She heard the thumping quicken as her friend sat up. "Kayla! You're alright!" Holly exclaimed throwing her arms around Kayla.

"Holly…I-I saw her. She was standing right there…" Kayla said pointing her finger at the floor in front of her.

"Who? Who did you see?" Holly asked.

"Scarlett. Scarlett Collins." Kayla said in a quiet scared voice. Holly's eyes widened. She couldn't speak. Her best friend had just seen one of the Hotel's ghosts. And she wasn't lying, because Holly was now staring at Scarlett as well. She felt Kayla go limp in her arms.

"Wha-what do you want with me?" Holly asked. Scarlett smiled and walked towards her.

"Can you help me? I don't know what happened to me. I was in the elevator and I woke up out here. All the people were gone and I couldn't find Cameron. Do you know where he is?" Scarlett asked.

"Cameron? You mean Cameron Johnson? I think he disappeared at the same time you did… About ten years ago… Are- are you a-alive?" Holly stammered.

"Alive? Oh no. I died when the light flashed. I've tried to get to my room but I can't get to the tenth floor. I tried the stairs but I got to ten and then I was up on the eleventh floor. I need to get to the tenth floor. Can you help me? Please, I need to get there." she pleaded.

"Oh my god. Oh my god! Who is that?" Holly yelled. Scarlett looked behind her. There was a young man standing in the dark of the hallway. He stepped in to the sunlight to reveal his identity.

"Hello Scarlett. How long has it been?" the man asked.


End file.
